The Starliner
by ThatRandomWalnut
Summary: The lives of Eve and Wall-E are perfect. They have eachother, and an entire town to watch over. But what happens when a starliner appears out of nowhere and threatens to tear everything they love apart? Note: This story will not contain any M rated content, so i'm sorry for my readers that read my stuff for that stuff and stuff and things and stuff and I'll be quiet now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but the new term has started and I've been doing too much work to support my update schedule.**

**Now, since I haven't updated in forever, and I wanted to do something Wall-E based, I decided to go with this. As you can probably tell from the rating, this is not going to contain any sex. I don't exactly see how it would work either, so this is more of a relationship story, sorry about that. Fear not though, this story will be going along side the Fairly Oddparents one, which I will update the minute this chapter is finished and posted. I'm also trying a new style of formatting, as you can (hopefully) clearly tell by the bold text yeah, Enjoy!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The sun shone through the hole in the roof of the BnL truck that Wall-E and Eve shared. It was hard to believe it had already been ten months since the Axiom had landed back on Earth. Ever since they had gotten back, the humans, lead by Captain B. McRea, had begun to clean up the area around the starliner. It was a hard job, but it had to be done. The humans had taken down a total of six trash towers that Wall-E had built up over the 700 years of being alone on Earth. A small town was created in and around the Axiom, and even several farms had started to flourish. Over the last four months vegetation had begun to return to the world, but only in the surrounding area of the town.

Eve exited sleep mode and began to wake. Gradually she opened her blue LED eyes and got off the shelf opposite Wall-E. The bot was still in his cube, sleeping. Eve levitated up and out of the truck and looked up at the sky. It was clearing slightly, but the brown colour in the clouds still remained. Looking to the East, Eve saw the giant starliner and the town surrounding it. A few farmers were up and doing their job, but they were the only ones awake. The vegetation had stretched from the farms and town for about half a mile, nearing where the truck used to be. The truck in question had been moved from the overpass to the ground, only a quarter of a mile away from the town.

Eve lowered herself into the truck, and was pleased to see Wall-E awakening. He bumped his eyes on the shelf above him, and rolled off the shelf he was on. Eve hovered over to the door and pushed the button on the wall. Sunlight flooded the truck as the door opened. Wall-E made his way slowly over to the tracks on the bar near the shelves, and fumbled to put them on once they had dropped. Once they had been attached, he slowly rolled down the ramp and released his solar panels to charge. Once he heard the full charge sound, he turned around and rolled back up the ramp. He was greeted by Eve, who was hovering at the back of the truck, happy to see the bot awake.

"Evah" Wall-E said, rolling to here.

However, Eve didn't want to wait for him to cross the truck, and hovered over to Wall-E where they embraced. After the hug, Eve took Wall-E's hand and they exited the truck to start the day.

Eve had a number of jobs in and around the town. These included scanning the crops to see if any had died in the bitter cold of the night, flying over the area surrounding the town to check if any animal life had returned, and using her tractor beam to help build shelters.

Wall-E meanwhile helped the town by clearing any trash in the form of cubes out into the wasteland. It was a boring job, but it did help the town, and he was happy to do it.

After the work day had completed, Wall-E liked to take Eve to the beach, where they would watch the sunset every day. There had been a number of operations to a planet in the outer reaches of a distant solar system to get water. The water on the planet was salt water, so the humans had decided to fill the oceans once again. After the oceans had been refilled, the garbage had been swept away to the other side of the planet, and the Earth began to reclaim itself.

Once Eve and Wall-E had arrived at the base of the Axiom, Eve gave Wall-E a kiss goodbye and hovered into the ship to receive her orders for that day. She arrived at the bridge shortly after, and was greeted by Captain B. McRea.

"Good morning Eve, I trust you slept well." The captain said

"Good sleep, how you?" Eve responded.

"Alright thanks. Let's get down to business. We need a new shed for farming tools, they're getting rusty in the one we have now. Then you need to make your rounds around the crops. Probe two is searching around the town today, so you don't need to do that. Thats all for now, see you tomorrow!" He said.

Eve gave a short salute and went on her way. She helped build the shed and scanned the crops shortly after. She was finishing her shift when she saw something that made her freeze in place.

In the city a starliner was crashing.

A starliner.

In the city.

The same city Wall-E was in.

"No…" Was the only thing she managed to say before she was off. The only thing that remained of her in the town was the sonic boom and the trail of blue rings she had left behind.

Wall-E had been stacking several cubes of garbage in the heart of the city when he heard the engines of a starliner. When he looked up he expected to see the Axiom flying off to get more water, but what he saw was something completely different.

He saw the nose cone of a starliner

He saw the words Atarashii jinsei on the side of the ship

He heard the explosion that could be the death of him

And he had felt it as the starliner crashed almost directly on top of him.

Eve knew exactly where Wall-E was working that day, and she knew exactly where the starliner crash. So by all logic and reason she should know where to look.

She didn't though.

She was clouded by her emotions. Her mind was a battlefield between logic and fear, and fear was winning. She knew that if she didn't find Wall-E fast he might be gone.

Gone. That was something she didn't want to go through again.

Eventually, her logic won out, and Eve zoomed off toward the center of the explosion. It took her maybe thirty seconds to get there, and when she did she didn't see Wall-E.

All she saw was destruction. Once again the word 'No' escaped her, once again she nearly overheated from worry.

But for the first time in ten months, all she felt was a sadness so strong it threatened to destroy her completely. She needed Wall-E. He had been the one that had brought her to life, he had been the one who brought the Axiom back to Earth, and he was the one that Eve would never feel complete without.

So she began searching for any sign of Wall-E.

After ten minutes the only thing she found was one of his eyes, and a few cables. But those cables had lead her to a small crate. The crate didn't belong to the starliner, it belonged to Earth.

She couldn't get the crate open.

She was separated from her Wall-E by three inches of solid metal.

Three inches.

Just before Eve overheated, she had an idea.

"WALL-E!" She screamed as her right arm transformed into an ion cannon and blasted half the crate away. A number of things happened that moment. Eve hovered over to the crate just as an eye poked it's way around the edge of the crate. Just as that eye appeared Eve felt relief, but she didn't have time to register it before she was embracing Wall-E.

But Wall-E could only embrace her half as much as he normally could. This was because Wall-E only had one arm.

Wall-E only had one everything.

Half of his body was obliterated.

Eve noticed this, and nearly overheated yet again. She instantly checked to see if his motherboard was intact, which, thank God, it was. After a quick assessment, Eve picked up Wall-E and blasted off to the outer city.

After a half hour long search, Eve had all the parts required to fix Wall-E, and as she lowered herself into the truck, she knew he would be alright.

Well, she hoped.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

It took another hour, and by the time she was done it was dark, but Wall-E was completely restored, and was able to hug Eve again. Which he did so quickly.

"Wall-E…." Eve said, looking at him. She simply couldn't go through that again, and she showed it. Her eyes told Wall-E all he needed to know. Instead of the usually bright and cheerful Eve, they showed a saddened almost depressed Eve.

She quickly pulled Wall-E into another embrace and for the first time in her life, she cried. Her sobs were so loud that they woke a certain pair of humans.

"Is that Eve?" John asked his partner

"It sounds like she's crying…" Mary replied, getting out of the bed.

Most of the humans had lost a considerable amount of weight, thanks to the Axiom's on board plastic surgeon. So John and Mary had no trouble getting up and running to the BnL truck that both Wall-E and Eve called home. Within ten minutes they were at the open door of the truck. They both saw Eve on the floor, sobbing. They both saw Wall-E, huddled up next to her, attempting to comfort her. They even saw the large seam running down Wall-E, but it took them several seconds to figure out what was happening. Once they did they rushed into the truck to comfort Eve.

Even with all the comfort, it still took the rest of the night to calm her down. When she had calmed she finally overheated and powered down.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**WOOP MOTHERFUCKING WOOP**

**This chapter is longer than the longest chapter I've ever published!**

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**Me**

**Myself**

**I**

**The people who made my computer**

**My Mother**

**My Father**

**My friend in Georgia (The state)**

**My friends in SC**

**and of course Billy Ray Cyrus for giving birth to the most**

**extraordinary attention whore on the planet. (I am of course referring to Miley Cyrus.)**

**Oh and Dick Cheney.**

**None of this would have been possible without Dick Cheney.**

**On that slightly retarded note, I'm not going to be able to update the Fairly OddParents story tonight, because I have a metric fuckton of homework and studying to do for my upcoming Science test.**

**On that less retarded note I'll see you all later!**

**Oh, and the words Atarashii jinsei are (From what I understand) Japanese for New Life. If I remember the people who don't read my little notes will find that out in the next chapter.**

**Bye everyone!**

**~Walnut**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy fucking Jack Frost.**

**It is now very cold over here and we've already gotten snow. IN BLOODY OCTOBER! Sometimes I hate Canada, but at least my government doesn't shut down because they don't get their way. Anyway I don't have much to say other than it's cold, so I'll start writing the chapter now. Bye!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next morning, Eve woke up. She knew she had overheated, and both her memory and security camera showed that Wall-E never left her side, even when she had gone offline. She also knew that he was still there, and she could hear the beeping that indicated he was low on solar charge.

"Wall-E…" Eve moaned, rolling over to face him

"Evah!" He responded, holding her head up and leaning down to embrace her.

EVE accepted the hug, but only for a moment. She knew that Wall-E needed some charge and fast.

"Wall-E… Charge…" She said, lifting herself up and nudging the bot out the open door.

He didn't have the energy to fight it, but he tried regardless. He wanted to stay by Eve's side and comfort her. He knew that she was hurt. He hated it when she was sad, but it had only ever happened four times since he had known her. As Wall-E recharged, he had enough power to think things through. In the entire time that he had known her, she had never cried, not once. He knew she loved him, and he loved her. Possibly her love was what caused her to break down, he didn't know. All he knew was she needed him, and he needed her.

Wall-E rolled back inside the truck, and embraced Eve. She began to break down again, and Wall-E did his best to comfort her.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

Several hours passed. Every morning Eve went on board the Axiom to speak to Captain B. McRea, but she didn't that morning, and that made him concerned. He was walking to the truck she and Wall-E lived in when he heard her sobs, and instantly broke into a run.

Once he had closed in on the truck the sobs were so loud that the captain had to plug his ears. He poked his head in the truck and saw a strange sight, Eve was laying down on a couch that had clearly been dragged into the truck, she was being held by Wall-E, who was attempting to calm her down. John and Mary were standing behind Wall-E, with looks of concern on their faces. Once they noticed the captain they each gave a sigh of relief and walked over to him.

"Captain, Eve had to save Wall-E from the wreckage of that starliner that crashed, and when she found him he was half destroyed. I think she's upset that he could have died…" John whispered into the captain's ear.

"I see.." He replied, walking over to the two bots.

"Eve, please listen. Wall-E is fine, and he'll always be fine, he has you to thank for that. You did an excellent job repairing him, he's in better shape than he originally was for pete sake! I promise you Eve, you will never lose him, but he's losing you right now, and he needs you just as much as you need him. Please Eve, everything is okay." The captain said hopefully, but to no effect.

For the next half hour they all sat there waiting for Eve to stop crying. Once she had she hugged Wall-E and refused to let go.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

Once Eve had regained control of herself, she looked around embarrassed, and hovered out of the hole in the roof. By the time she came down, it was dark, and John and Mary had left, but the captain had stayed.

"Eve, I know that starliner nearly lost you Wall-E, but it is of vital importance that we know where it came from and why it came back. If you have any information that we may find useful, please tell me." The captain said.

"Name.. Atar..ash...ii jin..se" Eve replied.

"Atarashii jinse? That sounds Japanese. The only Japanese starliner I know of was destroyed at launch.." He replied, thinking

For a moment, the trio was silent. Then suddenly, without a word Eve sped off to the inner city.

"Evah?" Asked Wall-E.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

Eve found the wreckage of the starliner rather quickly. After a brief scan, she came upon the remains of the bridge, and flew in to have a look. The bridge was dark, but the on board computer was still active. Eve quickly found out that the ship's autopilot had gone rogue and attempted to kill the captain in order to regain control of the ship. After a brief search, Eve found out that the on board computer contained a universal translation matrix, which she downloaded and added to her base functions. Equipped with her new ability, Eve went looking for documents about the ship's history, and found out about a secret operation to save the Japanese leaders of the world. She picked up the thick folder and exited the bridge, and flew off back to the truck.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **

Captain B. McRea was out taking a walk when he spotted Eve flying overhead. He followed her back to the truck, and was greeted by Wall-E and Eve embracing when he returned. Once they had parted, the captain made his way inside the truck to see what Eve had returned with.

"Eve, did you find anything of any major importance in the wreckage?" The captain inquired

In response, Eve nodded and handed the captain the folder that she had found. He quickly flipped through it, and sat on the couch.

"It's all in Japanese, I can't read it. No one in the entire town knows how to speak Japanese. How are we supposed to read it?" The captain sighed, frustrated.

Eve quickly activated the translation program that she had downloaded earlier and set to work translating. By the time she was done, two days had passed, and a dust storm was approaching.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Two days later than I started I finished this chapter. I ain't as good as I used to be. When I started I cranked out four chapters of the J2S story in one day. Those were the days I tell you.**

**Okay, so basically, I have a ton of homework, and I've decided not to update the Fairly OddParents story for a while. I barely have enough time to write these days, with gaming with my friends, homework, studying and making chocolate, there just isn't enough time in my week to write an entire chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and develop relations more than the story in the next chapter, hopefully we'll see some interesting stuff, but we may not, we'll see what happens.**

**Bye everyone!**

**~Walnut**


End file.
